151 Universes of 20 Dimensions
by swoland119
Summary: The world begins to break into Chaos, leaving those to survive against odds and ends from other realm creatures. The miscalculations of a few force several beings to collide to fix reality, and shreds of existence left to hold together. From many realms are drawn a new force to maintain the balance. The Grand Almighty One chose one man to lead them through the Insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Life here.

Final Fantasy.

Starwars.

Naruto.

Bleach.

Dragonballz.

Elder scrolls: Skyrim.

Halo.

Starts with Harry and Stan, both works for the NASA. During the WW3. The world was a turning point of losing their humanity; it was major Rogers that stopped the ongoing war with a final strike at the heart of the death filled base of North America. The war started with the US and Russia. Both grew their arms and stuck each other in Europe, next were in the pacific. And soon nuclear waste from Japan radiated the air in the northern hemisphere. This caused great panic and led the US citizens to rise against its government from hiding the truth from them. Soon the rebels demanded the truth from the government, this meant everything secretive. The results lead many to start believing mythical creatures were real and wanted to make sure such existing creatures stayed alive. Another was aliens were real and caused many to fear them at first, when they compared the stress levels and finally said that the more involved one there was the world war. Soon everyone said aliens do exist but was too scared to show their ugly faces.

Around the time the civilians gathered their minds back, the soviets and Chinese enforced every last of their civilians to go to war, or their lives were to be ended that day. Few groups rose in these countries, causing unfinished military patrols and lost shipments due to resistance in low populated areas. Many other countries argued to go to war or wait it out to strike. The lack of strength in some countries leads to be overrun by their neighbor countries or cousin countries. Germany reformed its hidden neo-Nazi power enforced large ranks in their hidden armies. Africa was taken in to African militia when America lost power over the world. American organizations shut down and civilians of America were left to die from American government problems. Another problem arose when flying saucers roamed freely but were shot down by any means necessarily. Those that were imprisoned or hospitalized for alien related reasons were released.

The world soon fallen into chaos when the soviets struck South America. The grand forest Amazon was burned to the ground, this act enforced biotech food to reproduce faster. The world soon raged at such idiocy; lead the start of complete distrust with many countries. When power lost new armies rise. The world soon started decreasing with casualties rising. The world soon seemed to lose much hope when a new terror roused from the depth of the sea. A nuclear reactor was set to blow under the Japanese coast near Tokyo. This scared many from the result s of ww2. Many were fearful from the radiation in America. If this newly time bomb were to go off the work would never be the same. Then that would lead the end of everything. The world soon started forcing armies to engage in taking control of this grand threat. The UK and many Europe countries started to reform powerful forces. South America then turned into a battlefield. Many civilians died and most of the army that were in possession in Brazil were now short in numbers. Most of the world started to act on their own when UN fell. The newly reformed us started to deploy men in open grounds that were safe enough to secure. The US forces kept what ground they could when they reached it. First to lose power to America was Mexico. Mexico gladly accepted the help, but didn't feel so glad when the us claimed them. This was going to lead to another battle but soon died when the CIA assassinated the drug dealers and most important figures. The CIA used its skills for a time in need. And the us needed men and power to keep the turns well. Canada was forced to join the US to complete America. The now brute force of North America came to save its brother in hopes of gaining more allies and keep the Americans together.

The soviets didn't give a dame long as they get what they wanted; they soon gained most of Asian territory when Jerusalem and the holy lands were filled with the church or one god believers. The stubborn ones were the Himalayas. The monks and their people were high in the mountains and it was difficult to get them without causing avalanches to happen. The soviets gave when a large number of their men died from the cold and mysterious disappearances. The worlds mythical creatures soon started to come back to balance to fix the chaos that man created for their world. Since all beings live on earth. Soon I most places that held monsters or fairy tale creatures turned up. Taking children or females off their desire. This cause a global panic but didn't faze the soviets since their believe is to take what was once theirs. The world soon grew dark when demons wandered free. Many civilians that have seen the creatures before see those beings again. When the CIA lost power they were ordered to release all information to the world. And this leads to allow the hidden creatures to come out from hiding.

Around the world there was no doubt it turned nearly into a living hell hole. But when dark veils the world light shall come and defeat the evil. Soon many people began to take on these creatures and carry their daily norm weapons in case of enemies. When North America retaken the south America back they only saved a fifth of the population. The South America creatures were large then what was expected. Large spiders' size of a man ran wild in the now burned and open plains of the Amazon and Bolivia areas. Large snakes that could eat a man were in the tunnels that once hidden by trees came to the surface to hunt. Many of the countries were at another war with the legend that was stories in their culture. Many European countries had to face their great legends once more, dragons. The beast the roam the skies and lands came forth and wanted the noise and peace they had for centuries. Now the craziest occurrence was that the large number of dragons came from the aqua flows of the cities all over the European and UK areas. In china great serpents thought to be stoned rose up and tried its best to not retaliated and destroy, those that didn't flew up and hide in the clouds. Others destroyed their home and every being in its path, but were killed by the technology man has been using.

When the easy could fly and hide, the dangerous slithered around and ate what they could. The Wyrm dragons and many like them attacked people on the grounds with their teeth and long slithery body. Many of the groups that wanted to kill the beast were killed faster than they could even move by vehicle. The air forces struck many fast targets only to make the sickly razor beast to attack up and eat the soft metal used to keep planes of the ground. Many wyrms died but ones that were ancient slithered back into the darkness. The flying fire breathing dragons kept to themselves unless rouged and attack on instinct to the gas blimps and planes in their area. The air forces were trying to decide to attack all dragons or ones attacking them. Many people who loved dragons came close to the ones that were nice and caring. The dragons that could talk were elders, and some that were curious of the species that lived. When the time came to exterminate the flying lizards many that grew close to the friendly ones stood up and asked to die with the dragon since many would rebel when those that would make a misunderstanding very complicated. The air forces finally stayed to killing the rouge ones.

Soon gargoyles and vampires started an army of their own. Vampires and gargoyles were considered dragons but were too weak by comparison. Another underworld army rose from many sewers in every city, werewolves. In the northern regions some that believed in the strongest of all were-beast were the were-bears. Soon another dangerous one that came from the black pledge is the were-rats. Soon many of the were-beast started to revolt around their territory to keep their skin or selves from being revealed or chose to show them for self service to what they can get from those around them. The creatures act the way they would act in their norm in the open society. Lazy, popular, quiet, angry, outrageous, aggressive, agitated, innovative, and many other words to say or similes' that make it all go on and on to where no one is listening. The civil society now turned to more drastic measures when some sort of the compulsion reached a new level when the newly refined monsters created more chaos to the major cities and people began taking extreme measures to keep themselves turning into the unholy, or cruel beast that were once bed time stories to most of them or fictional creatures that would scare a few who would fear them.

The world turned havoc leads to many wars and battles across the world from a new war which leads to a new age and species war and survival. The governments of all alike forced many of their scientists to design weaponry to defeat their new enemies. The world then began its own campaign to take humanity to the next level. The governments all began to take responsibility from their civilization and push their beliefs down many who oppose them. Those people all began to revolt to keep the earth a coexisting world still. Through seer war did all sides begin to rely that the raging must stop to continue peace before there is nothing left for anyone to claim their own?

Most of the people came together to get their standing evasion to protect what is theirs. For the most part nothing was considered theirs. Every person fully understood that there won't be a safe environment if every single man woman or child fought to the end for what is to be considered disaster. Many people are taking refuge in manmade holes or tunnels that those who knew of can take hiding. The world slowly turned dark from the heat of burned and inflamed buildings. The world seemed too stood still when invaders and groups of political people all separate. Billions of lives turned to millions in a decade of ongoing war. Religious cults and churches ordered their followers to do suicide with their priest or blown up from artillery. The first of all that died off were the Catholics, followed by the Angelic churches. Then every religious believer started to drop like flies. Many people began to attack their own governments out of fear, hate, and anger.

But as hope glisten a new open to everyone around them. Many who played warrior games that resembled ancient times and other type of fighting games all clashed their heads together to keep the physically weak from suffering. Many who loved the thrill of chance games became commanders then organized a battle strategies that enabled them to win. From town to town these men and women that were as anyone would can nerds and anime lovers of sort band together to keep their beloved from the chaos around them. Life became normal through the love of the common gamer and animer. Because the fighters stood to guard the smartest of the group, soldiers along with warriors and gunners fought off people that aren't kind hearted or selfish from entering the makeshift city the large group made. Those that went into hiding joined to be in this surviving society.

Much of the world's populations were lost in the selfish battles of government and greed in the unfriendly people alike. As the world started to gain light dark beings began to resurrect from the strength they gained after the long exerted hate and pain. Demons that once were thought dead from self-impediment and death by man reformed through the anguish and destruction by man again. Along the many there was what seemed to be no hope for such enemy. The old and spiritual rose this time to fight against the unloving. Lower level spiritual beings that followed their elders began to help their own to prevent or assist them in killing these creatures. The strong held on during these nonphysical battles. While the physical war and battles were put to worst strands. Cities with little to no physical warriors died out. While those as large as large towns or small cities of population held strong with a balance number to defend the spiritual and physical.

Another year went by for many of those that survived the war and those that are fighting spiritual. Hundreds of thousands are what are roaming the world. Kids were taught both physical mental battles. Those kids had to become one or the other. Or if one possess the heart to stand both they were given the proper training to do so. They were taught to never judge one another and live their life with pure heart. Even if some were heavy thinkers or heavy lifters the elder and wise just ignored their threat to have some fun and draw or practice their own things.

Back eleven years in Florida. For Harry and Stan they were just scientist that share what seemed common Naruto. Both left with several workers to leave because of a national attack. Those that survived in the building were killed by attackers. As the ones that left were saved by the U.S. government. The escort was shot down by planes with a giant red star on the side. Many people below saw this and alarmed lots of people. In the panics no one wanted to believe it. The chopper that took the pair survived but ran low on fuel. The group hijacks a bus to leave for the southwest territory. Denver Colorado was the destination to deliver the rocket scientist*. Many civilians and other military groups alike ran wild or into position from the invaders assault. The escort and scientist were traveling and hiding around to get away. After some lost and defining drama from interferences that the group came through, they made it to Denver just to be shoved off for the place was full of rich and crowded public underground system and gang filled stronghold.

The escort left to help serve the country leaving the scientist to wander the southwest of America to their liking, join them, or go home. Well Harry was a native to this area so he left to go home, taking half of the group and his friend to visit his nation. This place made his feel heart struck and joyful to be home and see the eye foil of his native home lands, Arizona. To be precise it was a reservation and a nation just to be exporting and over my head hee. It was the Navajo Nation. The very name may be to direct and exactly where one may assume stupidity but its where one can live in pure luxury. Low tax, low bills, and the land of his ancestors. Seeing his home land where he roamed and made hundreds of memories, sad ones, happy, boring, and where he grew to become the man who is the scientist today.

So much trouble to reach to but it made him feel glad to be alive. The ecstatic he enjoyed the feel to just rush home to be a childlike was so tempting. If only he could run, but no the walking for two days and no food for three made him restrained to feel youthful. Not knowing about his family all gathering to set up an army with the towns' people to keep their history and people alive. The gathering and such made the scientist feel welcomed from the whole welcome home harry. The family the scientist could not believe made them relies why it was too good to be true as friends and coworkers. The large family and friends Harry had, along with family friends and such, made the scientist think he is like a leader of sort. Oh no such this was real. The years past only to make the town gain more people and lose food faster, they forced everyone to train. Harry left to get more food with few of his relatives and close friends that didn't leave to get a high paying job.

The group just didn't get much, as the reason was the mall became a gang area in Flagstaff, Arizona. Other groups were there and the coast guard and U.S. Air forces gathered more men to go against the invaders. The states just weren't all safe from anyone. Stan contacted his family through Skype to inform them that he was safe and at his friends' home town. Through the call the town had all strength and veteran help to keep the town safe. Navajo police and states police could not keep peace as out of state gangs and state gangs fought to keep territory. As this went on the United Kingdom, France, and Spain joined forces to attack Asia for a metal that was discovered to float. Many people in India and Russia collected the rock to sell worldwide. The whole economy drop because the rock became more rare then gold.

Harry and his group ran into many kind people that were comic fans and anime lovers. So they asked them to create a strong hold to keep the anime and comics alive to entertain the world. That sparked them to communicate worldwide to keep their respectful time passing events and entertainment alive. This started their organization and zombie apocalypse idea to prevent the undesirable. Back too Harry and his people they found enough food to leave back home. There they find that the whole town began to set up their joined relations with neighboring towns. One town would farm. Another would go out and collect food. The last would be the defense and center of retreat.

Much changed after a full decade and one year. A more mature group of young scientist and new kids came into the new war that began on the U.S. the war made armies rise to power, or countries to steal rare metals. The three stubborn old nations that once ruled Europe or tried to had enough of it to create a strong flying air fortress. The U.S. could not break tension and the sudden rise of mythical and children stories monsters and creatures that belong to fairytales wanted to save their world from arrogant humans and dark selfish people. Even some sort of forcwe commanded those in power to take position for them to rule the realm.

Yet nothing kept Harry down. The world continued and he wanted his people to be safe. Meeting some of the desert monsters and creatures were fun for him. Sand worms and flying dragon just were what made him respect his life and event to see things real. He prayed to them and hopes to join them to save his world. If no one is going to stop ourselves from making horrible mistakes then no one deserves to live? No killing out of fear doesn't make one stronger it shows how weak one is. He hoped to keep his family from dying out and hold alliances with all kind hearted things.

Without light and dark there is nothing. Without chaos and order there is no balance. Without birth and death there is no living. Without hate and love there is no emotion or strength. Without insanity and sanity there is no placement or area to keep one's mind set. Without a mother and a father there is no one to be alive. Without reality and imagination there was no thought.

Many things made sense through the suffering and pain of seeing family die or old friends lost to war, he push forward to keep those alive what they are alive. It never been clearer now that he had to leave with his scientist friends to create something to prevent the world to be thrown into oblivion. He began designing a portal with his friends to go around the world to stop its people and save what is left of them.

Worst case to do he left saying he has to do this. Not for himself but for the planet to live as well those on it. The group left with low weapons and to join the military to begin their plan and away from his family in case it was to blow up. The group made it to California's air force base that was overrun by North Korean troops. It was simple they got captured to be taken back to North Korea. It went perfectly. All the men were sent to their captures homeland. There they were forced to create nukes and space missiles to strike the allied and United Nations alike that are against them and China. The group secretly made their portal and small space missiles to strike long range.

In truth it was hard to keep the progress low and their own reasonable goal to finish before their cave were destroyed for secrets against such glory. The small group gained the help of other scientist that were captured around the states. All the people began to hide parts and such to begin the project. Their goal was to get a ground base missile system to fire long range rockets. Then another to send a station in space to use the rare metal to float ammo up and reload the space station. Smart but it will be a long time to do such mission. So they began to start the portal fast then wait to finish the ground missiles to test it.

Another year pasted to finish the long range ground missiles. That was what the group feared the rush to finish and to make preparations to start their portal. It required an abundant of power. Then it had to have a flux system charge computer to recalibrate and internet to connect to satellites. The time to collect such things began to slow the scientist and losing some because they were caught sneaking supplies out. The lost of a few scientists forced Harry to slow it doesn't lose any more. The space station was what sparked the group to have internet connection but still had to hide their goal. The result to have power plants with nuclear power was what they needed to charge the portal well the extra port and usage was not easy to hide.

The notice of extra power were high so running another cord to the deepest underground area was one, another was the power it sucks up was notice to fast. The group had to blow up some missiles just to hide the real power problem. The group set up one person to create a large coil out of large silo and lots of copper wire. They used the large coil to collect nearby energy or magnetism. The idea worked to say the least, but that was too low still. So they thought of creating a large enough battery hold and store that small collection of energy. For what seemed another two years the coil and battery was complete. Using excuses to say the missile needed a battery to control its own power to connect to its own antenna to collect the high speed frequency when the rocket shot off. The hard part was the sneaking out the batteries to the hideout. Also the lie of one scientist escaping that night. The group was thrilled to at least be near completion.

The space station was closely done due to many installments and its own gravity increase system. Of course it was difficult to make but it finally has its own gravity but really low. The portal needed to be tested and focused on. The group made a drastic attempt, to get other prisoners of war to escape while a certain number of scientist hide in the cave they have the portal created. There and then they began to do their plans with action. The group then tried to complete all the objectives.

With a near success with freeing all the POWs from their side of the concentration camp. The rest began their attempt to send anything through the now powered portal. Hitting the alarm from a soldier in the lab the camp went into heavy alarm. Leaving nearly no time Harry threw a chair into the portal seeing nothing come through it as it had last week. It made the first striking thrill and joy that they will finally save the world. But as their luck came to an end a dark figure came through the ground rampaging the entrance of the cave. Much to disappoint the joyed scientist they realized it was a underground worm. The whole group was not armed to take on a thick skinned monster.

A few fired their pistols they stolen that night at the beast eyes to blind it. But it was not what worked; it provoked it more to attack killing those that injured it. The rest moved back near the portal as the group heard the entrance blown up from explosives. There stood many North Koreas ready to kill the threat they see. All they see was a large worm eating scientist or thrashing into the walls with its size. The group panicked saying what to do. The only guess was to try to escape with the portal but how safe was it. Most disagreed but what choice did they have? Seeing twenty soldiers and many more coming to kill them and the worm. Many of them turned and ran to reach the portal. One by one the scientists were shot every second a bullet would hit one. But none fell. Another thirty seconds three fell. Nearly another thirty seconds went by two more fell. When the scientist finally got into it they jumped in it. Each scientist made it static with blue sparks.

In total that made it before Harry got into the portal were two. He sees his friend Stan makes it then the portal sparked yellow. Another man down, one more it was red. He made it but to be shot in the leg, forcing him to limp a second to jump. The portal then began to falter but lasted enough to let Harry through. The energy itself so low made the portal shut down. The worm came down on the military eating them, its final roar it flip backwards to go back into the earth. Destroying the portals battery and coil. Over loading the system computer and caused it to blow up making a chain reaction to the portal, then to the outside explosive propertied in the lab. From there running to the grid system then nuclear reactor.

The question now lies where the scientist are at now. Far beyond where any person has gone there was no such place as this one that couldn't be imagined. The distant realm of Verna lays the misfortunate. Many people began to infuse the thought once in this realm if they are dead or forgotten. This land is beyond human and anything considered living. It's not a place for neither dead nor living. This realm can only hold the beginning of all creations. The realm belongs to the grand almighty one himself. The six beings all lay with their weapons empty or away from them not useful. The group all shared the same thought…'f*ck'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**SO sorry but the next chapter on will be with words and "paraphrases" and other grammar that will be first person stuff.**

**I just got me a laptop so please bear with me and enjoy this series of over used story…. And I hope to get more out without trouble or reusing material. But this thought got to me through reading many other stories and lead to the thought where does this person come from without a lame beginning. Naruto for his father, then so on and so forth. Other things… I guess I am like most people. I do have problems and school. Then there is personal problems and blah blah blah. I'm only human not a dame computer. Thank you all and please have a good night or morning, evening, noon, anything of any day once more thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RUN-IN**

Living speech, "Yo".

Living thought, '_Sh*t'_.

Higher Being speech, "**Hello**".

Higher Being thought/connection through mind, '_**Ignorant**_'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So sorry I forgot the star in the last chapter.**

***: The government had this underground system that was created in case of asteroid impact or nuke war. It is still there and I have seen some pictures of it from family friends that visited it years ago. It is hard to get in without security arresting you and such but hey long as I get to see a picture once.**

**About last chapter it will have flashbacks to those events and other parts that made Harry the man and important person that is on status reason why the story began. Now life goes on and here is where I can start the long talk to self-things. Believe me this is sort of difficult as I have read many stories that gave up on these types of stories and large crossovers. But I love being out numbered as the Elites of halo say then it's an even fight.**

**I can talk on and on but I will shut up to get a good chapter on the way.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any names involve with this story, I own this laptop and idea for the long time I can remember. Events are things in my life or those around me. Events are historical and mythical. I respectfully say that those titles belong to their own owners. **

**And now Chapter two…. The Run-in.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The electrocuted and smoked scientist all lay on the invisible ground, wait invisible? That made many of those that awake question what happened and where are they all at. The visibility and after shock of being electrocuted made the physically weak of the six members faint from the pain. The ones that could stand it began to stand to see if it were possible. The standing began to look into the dark world around seeing only their allies in white burnt, smoking, and dirty lab coats on the ground or standing.

Harry could only feel static and nothing around himself. He looks forward in front of him only to see his friend Stan lay burnt and fainted. He saw him in his usual dirty white lab coat with bullet holes and small blood stains. He looks to others to see them all in the same state. Assigned lab coat with black slacks and thin leather slippers. He sees the weapons they used and the wooden chair he tossed through before them. He slides his hands along the ground to his hip area. He feels small nerves stop him moving, not allowing the pain to take him into unconsciousness. Barely feeling his body move from the ground, he pushes harder to get up. Harry was nearly six feet tall, had black natural hair. Brown eyes with low muscles that hide in his chubby shape with amber skin tone. He had a sloppy Mohawk haircut with midsection from forehead to back neck area. He had no facial hair except side burns. No scar but nerdy glasses on his face. A silver ring and pocket watch he was left with when he was taken. He looks to the first body that was to his right.

Another scientist name Alvin Alvinstein twitched as he moved easier then Harry went. He began looking around but stopped due to being shot up more than the rest. He looked down at himself to see he was bleeding. He held the open holes with his hands. He looks to see the others that were awake try to stand. He pushes himself to stand with them. Double A was a crack nut at geometry. His mind revolved around fast math and 3D visual construct. AA was a blond with a strong look with low body fat. He seemed as the type to get to where he wants without thought or consciousness of getting it. He had blond hair, curled with no sigh of dyed and well shown of groom, it just was gravity defining hair. He was close to five nine at height range.

A third man began to breathe heavily feeling a large pain in his back, with his back bracer and static along with sudden shocks forcing him to faint. This man is named Burt Martin. He was giving in to it for personal health reasons. This person wanted to design a guidance system on the projectiles that were fast and would be easy to maneuver without losing momentum in one shot. He sleeps too much allowing him to be fragile most of his life. He didn't make difference with comparison to Double A at height both were five eleven. They had blond hair while one had blue eyes then the other had green. Burt was not German but natural Nordic blond to say with easy. Both were white as well. Burt was one of the few who were working with Harry to escape Florida's invasion years ago. He fell at a point when the team jumped from a helicopter, landing on a cracking concrete rooftop he toppled in and was crushed by rubble. Due to the back pains he lost height no same height as Alvin, leaving a back brace to support him.

The fourth body smaller than the similar men, but was not the same gender. The body didn't resemble that of a beautiful woman nor ugly. But a nerdish standard woman with the hopes of being a computer programmer. She had wounds from weapons and scratches from rough sands. By this she was also frail. She laid in wait to feel a hard ground and sudden thrill of escaping, but with the feel of no pain and light fluffy feel of no ground or free fall of sort. It made her think she was dead making her cry of fear to have no religious acceptance to prepare her in the situation. Curling into a ball to ignore the rest, to cry and release pain. Shanna Cook was this females name from birth. She was not with any relations the people she is with now; she was another capture that wished to leave to North Korea fast. She lost her home and had to deal with it alone before she was taken in by a Chinese orphanage. Her natural yellow skin hides well under her gloves, shoes and white scarf she like to have. Her hair reached her mid back resembling she did cut her hair once a year.

The fifth was neither a man nor woman; it was an elf that knew of human affairs with dark skin to represent it as a dark elf. A female that wanted to be free from the corruption in its land before it was destroyed by underground creatures. Many thought of her as a bad omen. The beliefs of one should not judge one to quick when both it and the judge are to eat sleep and work together for years on. Evangeline Doris Galina of Malaria was the elven title to this creature. She didn't really want to kill things for no reason, or take one's life to live in secrecy. She wanted to help the upper world to keep it from tearing itself down into her own world. She gave her time to study human aerodynamics and autonomy. She was not a pure elf another reason she wanted to leave her home to protect her beloved. Doris kept her hair neatly done with a bow fashioning a hunter's look. Her dark skin was more noticeable then her hair, with makes men stares for length of time before continuing to babble around her.

Last was Stan, he was an English man that moved from England with his family for bulk problematic with old family secrets. His intentions were not to worry in his life from his moving. The life he had was not easy either. He visited his glory land and Queen. It made him wonder why he would leave but ignored it as he went back to his new home. Years went on while he visited family and old friends every year. He created a new life to suit him within the U.S. He never made much enemies or negative feelings. He was insanely normal. Stan came from a family that never understood last names well but his from his father was Fickle while his mother Owens. He chose the Owens for he doesn't have his fathers' blond hair, or height. He was five eight, with light brown hair, messy and feather hair style he does keep himself from being dirty too long which adds more fluff to his feathery hair style. Natural light blue eyes with no special looks, he has a small amount of chin hair to make a goat tee resemblance.

Stan was a normal associate to Harry after high school. They met at a college gathering at Washington D.C. for the "elite" smart students in America. Both were eligible to attend this conference to allow them into scientific study and research facilities across the country. Many college applicants were there such as MIT, NASA, and GATES Millennium. The opportunities were endless to the honor roll students that allow them to be themselves. As this went on they met wanting to be technicians and engineers within a scientific world surrounded by other high thinking people to believe that they are not crazy or insane.

The notion became difficult to say but they force themselves to build their high emotional walls to drop it to be normal-ish. The thoughts went endless to the point to nowhere in Stan's mind. He began to slowly allow the headache and to pass him out for he didn't want to be there to witness the failure or success. In his mind he just wanted to relax from the thinking. When he began to think of where he and his companions landed or portal led to made him more anxious of where but left it to the rest to worry for. He allowed his dark thinking to take him to the land of pleasant dreams.

That instant Harry began to feel his head bursting with migraines and memories he had as a child. Standing his own ground, he began to feel his muscles to relax then tense with the migraines. Holding is right arm; he began to think, '_Where are we, why? Why do I feel so lost here? ... Are we de-_'

"**No. You are within my realm mortal." A voice interrupted. Calm and smooth to the ears but loud enough to give authority. **

"Who are you?" questioned Double A while he took a step forward to ask.

"Yeah where are we at?" added a startled woman on the ground, "What is this place anyway? Don't look like a place for people to live."

"**This is my home; I built this place to be my domain. I am not familiar with your kind. But to be certain of who I am are too great for you to see my form and body." stated the voice.**

"Who are you?" asked the curious darken haired elf." We only heard that this is you place and you created it, how?"

"What are you?" asked Harry standing while holding his head. "You sound as if you were a god of sort. "

"**Clever people and full of questions I see. Well to start simple I have no name but a high title. Yes this is my home that I reside in to keep balance in all the realms I created." Thus a swirl of rainbow color sparkled illuminated the entire black realm. Creating an explosion effect that went everywhere." I cannot tell where you came from, but I know you're not my creations." stated the voice.**

"Can you tell us what is going on here? I don't want to find out this is a big dream." A furious dark elf rant. "If I find out we are dead I'm going to make your life a living hell by nagging you to your sleep Harry." Said Evangeline while glaring at Harry.

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't chase us all here because we were being attacked by many things back there. I just didn't want to die by crazy people or that large ass earth worm." Harry said back in defense.

"Well if you just made the god dame portal work earlier maybe we would have been able to test it properly like the readings said. And then we wouldn't have to lose so many of our people to those dame bastard in North Korea!" argued a now angered Dark elf.

"You're the one to speak about doing the portal. I thought of an idea and we all agreed to do that to fight the rising demons back in our world." reclaimed Harry.

"Guys stop, please we are in nowhere to argue on whose fault it is alright. Look we have two badly injured people. Me and Burt ok? Then Shanna is crying, and a sleeping Stan, lazy bastard." Said guy was snoozing, while Alvin just went on moving his hand to jester what he was saying. "We don't need anything more than help right now. So please stop and argue later. We need to get out of here."

"**You have a kind heart young being. Why do you want to leave when I called upon a champion whose mind and soul doesn't belong in a low leveled Dimension?" the voice announced.**

"What?" the four awake said in unisons.

"Who is this person you chosen?" Harry asked in question.

"**Why you Harry. Your heart and mind do not mix well without huge problems in the world you used to live in correct?" the voice spoke with lights that illuminated the sky and vibrant pulses with each work. **

The thought of seeing something this incredible made those awake believe what he was saying. The group saw a emitting light three feet from their position. They began to feel a little feeling of fear and admire. A small fuss began to stir in the light, creating a fog within the small area. Inside foam began to build on nothing. Then least expected a screen formed. The scientist began to wonder what the reason was to them that were needed to be shown.

"**Why look you met me before in your childhood? Hum that is odd to call ones early life, no?" asked the voice showing the time where Harry began to dream walk. "A simple drift into the dream allowed you to meet me here once before, but you didn't have a body as you do now." **

The voice displayed the motion of a small younger version of Harry. The memories began to flood Harry's mind with his own laughter and his own smiles he gave to everyone around him. He began to cry from the over joyed feeling. Breathing in and looking at his own feet while his eyes turned white.

_Flashback-_

Harry is seen running with three other boys his age. Around seven the group of younglings moved through the twist of old cedar trees. All laughing while they played an innocent game of tag. The boys wore simple T's with their own favorite things on them. Harry had a Spiderman's T with basketball shortcuts, a bright white pair of socks, and black running shoes. Smaller than four feet, looking like a chubbier version of him. Having a smile with worn on his face. (That was rare for the scientist for they never seen their friend sad.) As Harry began to run through the cedar trees northern Arizona, he laughed at his relatives as they chased him and their dogs ran head.

The closes one to Harry was his close friend-cousin that died years later from a car accident. The next one to run through the trees and cedar branches is named Patterson. The resemblance was not similar. He was ginormous with sweat pants and large shirt for a ten year old. The shoes he wore were Reebok white with black strips. The large laughter from this one could be heard miles around. He had the sense of helping others while not caring for his personal gain.

The third had a much skinner look among the group. He didn't have common clothing but a traditional look. This slow and steady pace one is named Calvin. Maroon dress shirt, with brown woven pants. On his head was a head band that had beautiful turquoise beads laced with deer skin to hold the rocks in place. On his feet were handmade moccasins with soft silky touch from buck skin. He had jewelry that was decorating his attire more. His wrist had a sun pattern made with turquoise, then small rings with different rocks in each. A noticeable obsidian ring on his right hand, middle finger. The other side same finger held a turquoise with mixed visible green in the center. The final piece of jewelry was a family necklace with World War II dog tags tied on, the center was a dream catcher with two eagle feathers on both ends of its knots. A little happier to get dirty then stay clean. He never let his jewelry get hit by dirt, even if he was thrown or tossed across a tree top to tree top.

The final boy was nothing in compare to his brother but he still had a nice necklace with a sharp pointy rock hanging around his neck. He has the same clothing but a larger form. Eric was the last ones name. He didn't take his jewelry with him to favor in speed and agility. He had the same head band but with a feather of a Condor. He was more build to do sport events then play tag with acrobatic skills. He never lied or cheated as his siblings have in the life he spent with them. He stood clearly a foot more than his little cousins and brother. He respected life more than anything he imagined. He liked girls but didn't want to be trouble with his Dearing mother. He wished to spend time in the military as their grandfather had before he passed. Another relative was in service but died too young to come home as their grandfather had. The group never seen him to morn for him but knew that they need to respect such a man in the afterlife.

The group began to slow down their pace for they reached their location to relax. In a small grassy field near a farm and vehicles laid a cooler with their pleasure of joy to snatch such delicious drinks and tasty cold frozen treats. The group came quiet as they crouched pretending to be soldiers with in a trench stealing a base in Japan or an island near there. The boys all made their way looking around pointing sticks they picked up to use. There in the opening were adults working on plows and hauling water from a lake a good thirty feet. They could see them sweating and laughing at gossip or latest adults jokes.

The tall one of the group turned to stop the rest from moving while he looked over the hood of a vehicle they stopped by. Trying to see anyone near their prize for running around for hours on end from breakfast. He looks to see no one, ducking quickly to tell the others his sneaky plan. To Harry this was a memory he liked but made him sad from the events that turned. He remembered what happens but couldn't stop or speak to his cousins to stop this game.

"Okay, we are here right so we need to get around these vehicles to the check point to snatch the goods." Eric draws in the sand how the plan would go as he spoke. Using rocks and sand piles for vehicles and his stich to move the position he wanted to do." We just need to get the drinks and ice-cream so we can snack then plays again by the shed, okay?"

In unisons, "Okay." Harry wanted to stop his friendly cousin form making the mistake that made him cry. Before he could his cousins began to move around the vehicles. He also moved but felt his lips smile as he and others wanted nothing but to eat a sweet before running around before noon.

"Harry go stand at the red truck to spy on your mom and my mom okay?" asked Eric as Patterson stuffed his pockets with soda of Dr. Pepper. Then Calvin began to look at his own spot to spy on the men at the fields. Turning to spy he watches the women walk to the lake to refill the buckets. He stood there waiting.

The others were counting the soda and ice-cream they needed two each of ice-cream and one soda each. Eric decides to take a can of beer that was in the cooler mistaking it for soda. The group then ran with each other back to the trees to hide from the view of the parents and relatives. The group cheers together and walked back to their shed they played in. as the group left the adults went back to go rest after the good efforts they done. As the kids reached the shed they all got thirsty. One at a time they drank their drinks three Dr. Peppers and one Bud Light. The boys asked what that one was and how it tasted. They watched Eric drink it but spat it out to not tasting something really sweet yet bitter and cold.

The adults were wondering where the drinks when and where the kids were at since it was almost time to go. The father of Patterson asked where his beer go. And went to look in the fields to see if he left it there since he wanted to celebrate another good harvest. The adults went to the shed to see if the kids were there or not. As the adults walked they heard a small noise coming from the cooler. A clock that was stuck to what look as old sticks of candles was hilarious but who would do such a thing and leave it in the cooler. As the adults questioned it they walked to the shed to get kids.

Eric just trashed the can and went to sticky his hands with ice-cream to get the stench out. While he did that the other laughed at Eric's humility. They laughed and eat their ice-cream. The group heard the adults coming to get them; they quickly trashed their sweets trash. Already finished with the ice-cream and soda the boys' rubbed sand in their hands to get the stickiness off their skin and went to use a bottle water to rinse off the mud and stickiness. As they finished they walked out to meet the adults to leave. Eric told his mother about the beer in hopes she would forgive him to stay with his cousins. That went well enough for his to only get a slap on the wrist.

The group came back to the vehicles to only see an explosion to go off making a chain reaction to blow up the vehicles. A piece of metal from one of the trucks flew up high into the sky; the adults wanted the kids to not get close to the rides because of the heat and flying glass. The metal was not too visible to be big but was big enough to not impale sideways. It came down spinning towards Harry as he watched the fire burn his moms blue car. He wanted to get water to put it out but before he could make a notion he fell.

To Harry it was one second a standing up, next was down and out cold knock out. He didn't know of how or why but he felt power around him. (All children before a dramatic change in their lives, they can sense around them or see things. This is not their fault but it's true that kids are closer to seeing the beyond alive barriers.) He rubbed his skull as he felt none. No body to touch or hold. He looks to see a very large man. So big he thought if he throws a rock it would take years to hit him. A lot of energy and stings flew for the large man in the distance. He watched as many things and other things flow to him as slow speeds. He saw very large objects move to the man, seeing the objects shrink to very small threads the n again to larger threads then larger ones. Like veins in his body or a yarn with small threads or pieces of it shredded to very thin size. It was so amazing seeing it flow without a problem. It was incredible to witness something without being a problem itself.

"**Why, hello there? Who are you little one?" asked the large being as he shifts his hands to move the threads more to him with one hand, then pushing out another color away from him. One color was bluish, the next was bright red. "It is so nice to feel others presence when one cannot travel to do his own free will. I am sorry but what is your name young soul?"**

"Where am I? Are you god?" asked a wary Harry as he looks to his sides wondering what the place was. As far as he could tell he was either sleeping or-_Buzz-_ The poor boy felt something move him when his ears heard a bug sound. He looks to his left then right rapidly looking for the noise. He looks below him to see a ginormous bug moving slowly with wings beating elegantly. He felt a low breeze and smosh his soul close to the head it was on to not fly off. He looks in the direction it was going. Moving to a connected string that the creature was aiming, it began to degenerate into the large string.

"**This is the beginning that will lead you to leave the realm of living to resurrect into a new soul. There are many like me but far too young to be my level of power. I am not named with a name like yours is but a long difficult name to say." Announced the glowing spectra. **

As the large beetle was absorbed Harry moved to his right away to see the finishing form of the spirit deform into the stream of energy. As Harry moved he felt his weird tail like misty flame move around his upper fogged body. He looks to see the being suck all the energy in one motion. All of it began to show a bright shining light emitting in his form he stood. The light gradually began to glow brighter and brighter till the boy couldn't bare the sight of intense light. He moved to turn around only to still see the light grow more and more. He pushed his hand in the direction of the source. He holds out his hands forcing his own energy to build up in his own hands, "Stop. Stop. Stop-stop stop! NOOO**OO**OO! **I WILL NOT BE TAKEN AGAIN!" **Harry yelled and formed his own shield made from a pure white wing and a dark raven wing. Pushing as hard as the one tried to claim him as a meal.

"**What power? How do you have the strength of a high council sage when you couldn't even age properly?" the large being began to decrease and let his power flow in harmony while he grew smaller to look at the being before him much closer. "I never met a more strong being that could stand up to my command, not even my own children or successor. Please tell me your history human? Odd I believe you are one of the few creatures that my late children created. Or just your body, not the soul. Hum quite interesting youngling are you Harry? I assume." The now a seven feet tall spectrum stated and questioned while he inched closer to Harry.**

"What do you want from me?" asked a tired form of Harry while he tried to back up slowly to not get sucked into the being before him. "I don't want to see my father, okay? I just don't want to be like him."

"**Why not? You have his blood in you to be him yourself." The being, clearly stated.**

"I don't want to be a selfish monster who would abandon others because they are weak!" The tired boy yelled in his tired form. "I just want to keep the ones I am happy with alive, the people that make me feel alive and not neglected." The boy cried after saying the following.

"**Do you want power? Hum, that why you came to me?" questioned the being to the wary child. "Are you here to defy my ruling or go against my will as many others before you?"**

"I just want to be strong for my family, my friends that I know of. The people that I like being around that got me to be happy still. I don't want to lose that or who I am." The tired Harry said before he fell to the ground and sit there holding his misty tail. He then looks to the being before him. "I may not be physically strong but I have a heart that I will not let fall. I don't want to be taken or die again. Please let me go back home sir."

"**I see. A heart that has pure intention. You may go home, but when the time comes for power I will lend you it. That day may not be today or tomorrow, but in time I will ask you to be my champion to do my will. I pray to my mother that you are the one I dreamed of so many years before I became the being I am." The being said to the now relaxed boy.**

"Wait you worship your mother? Who are you? Why worship your mother for?" asked the now questionable boy.

"**Maybe when you're older I will tell you my tale. Now go back and live your life before my quest for you is needed. I will grant your life to live again in your home town after your miss adventure with your family." The being began a portal with his eyes looking deep into Harrys own eyes. "Now let me see your soul before you are leaving my realm. I will allow you to come back when you feel the need to escape the reality. Oh chosen one." He looked into the eyes of Harry he looks deep into his mind.**

Harry couldn't hold his eyes away from the sight of a small universe in the beings eyes. He stared with no intension of hiding but to return home back to his family to make more fun memories with them. Although the thought of power to gain to protect his family was unimaginable, he kept the small thought away to live his life as child then hopefully a teenager to an adult. He wanted to experience so much before he is given the responsibility to carry such a thing in existence. He moved to ask what he meant but was to drawn to the eyes. He felt his body dissolve into nothing. He felt fear in his body at disappearing.

"**Don't be afraid young one. I'm sending you home. Just let the dust take you home back to the place you will wake. I am regretful to say you won't remember this till you are ready, to take your new title." The being began to pulse his eyes with every word he said. He then reaches for Harry's cheek then poking it lightly. "You must become stronger to stand my power kid. Don't forget what you have in your heart that makes you, you. Be gone!" with the final word his eyes blinded Harrys vision.**

Waking up with an insanely big headache in a hospital, Harry stirs from his sleeping form, look around slowly to see his surroundings. Finding a doctor with a needle sticking it in his arm to prepare on his surgery. He looks down to find himself seeing small blood stains covering a blue blanket that was required to keep the area clean. Slowly hearing a girl's laughter through a double door he looks back at the doctor. Hearing him slurp in speech, and seeing a double imagery of the white coat. He counted down with the doctors visible fingers,

"Five, four, three, two... One." Then drifted off to sleeping form.

"… Alright let's get his pancreas out while he is sleeping boys." The doctor said to his coworker and nurses. Seeing them nod he began the surgery. Where the head was bandages that kept his bump hidden.

_Flashback end-_

"That was a messed up memory you had Harry. What happen? How long were you out for?" asked a dried eyed Shanna, who looks at the heavily breathing man before her. She sees him just gain conscious back like he was thrown in a ride to memory lane. She stood up to hug him, but was beaten by a dark elf. She then walked over to see him too startled to speak.

For Harry he was angry and upset to find the memory different than the one he saw. He knew he saw his cousin get a beating of his life from his uncles and didn't leave his body to see it from another aspect. He looked to the sky the yells to it, "you arseh*le! I watched my family go crazy when my cousin tried to kill them with that old bomb we found. I didn't miss that to talk to you. I didn't leave to go talk with you or anything. I say them send him off before his eighteenth birthday." Waiting for a response the sky began to glow again but died as fast.

In front of them they didn't expect anything but a loud yell back. There stood a man around seven feet, naked with no clothing or cover. Both females stared at his package but tried to be civil doing so. They didn't drool but gaged and ah at what would be a god's creation. The men that are awake didn't look down but stared at a pair of white glowing eyes that said I have power. The men were quick to grab their weapons from the ground or their pockets. Before their action to aim at the body their hands burned before the weapons melted.

"**Your fast, but I am faster." **He called the metal to him as he calls other elements to him. In balls came dust, wind, fire, lava, hot metal, earth/soil, water, cosmic energy, plasma in lightning, and finally dark energy. The dust was glittery and looked like sand in a snow globe. Wind looked like a spinning ball that had a dense center where it's heavy. Fire was a large flame with sparks burning up above the sphere barrier. Lava was a drippy looking sphere with no material to help it move but hold. The metal was hot with parts that were cooled from spinning slowly in place. The earth/soil was a dried mud ball with sand falling from it. Water was morphing water that moved in a sphere pattern with slight giggles. The light energy he had in him was cosmic energy that empowered his command and will. The last energy was for destructive use and a last resort energy, this energy was his mother's power not his own, the power to take lives and ruin one's mind.

"**The power you see before you is not just mine alone. As I said I will tell you my tale for your services." **The being said as he formed clothing to hide his body. He took the appearance of a mariachi with a sombrero and poncho. No shoes but he wore pants to feel 'human'. **"Now let me ask you those that are awake. What was before lights existence?" **

"That's simple don't you think, nothing." The confident Alvin said as he sat down slowly so he won't lose too much blood. Seeing him bleed like that Shanna took a wrap from her pocket then proceeds to remove his clothing to see the damage.

As that went on he continued where he left off. ** "I thought that too till I heard a softer voice then mine that spoke to me. I heard it as a feminine as you would say caring and soothing. It made me feel like I was the most important thing in her life. The feeling of being the center of attention, is so thrilling no? I believe that many of you would agree if someone gave their full attention to you by itself. I felt alone in her arms though. I wanted more in this then I wanted. I was too selfish and don't deserve anything else now that I have realized." **he shifted to adjust his body to feel more comfortable around the group. He sees the sleeping people awaken after his beginning. Ignoring them he continues again.** "The thought I had was to create and share the thrill I had with everything I made. As I grew older I made more things that were beyond the capability you seen in the memory and the energy I have displayed. I made creatures to help me make more things and other beings. My mother only wanted balance between us and nothing else, for she believe that she was the only creator and only she can make such things. Here was the coin snatcher. She was the darkness before me. I'm her only light that she made real. I am grateful she made me otherwise you and everyone else would be dark beings in nothing." **He looks at the reaction of the group seeing three of them lean back in shock. He smirks while studying the rest. He sees Harry calculating, then the Stan who laid there looking into the white lights in the beings eyes. The last one was the dark elf who was thrilled at hearing that a female was the beginning.

"**I see that half of you are shocked at my story so far. The rest, look as if there is more than just my mother correct?" **He asked only to receive one nod with a few yup and another single yes followed by a shrug. The being began to stand moving his sore back while hearing pops here and there. **"I have to say your species is quiet interesting to say with easy, but I have to finish my story before I can relax in my normal form. I wanted to be loved with something like me. What I did was create a new dark not darkness a shadow of me. It is not what I would say easy, but I did what felt was right. So I used my powers to create what is known as, Chaos."** He stated this as if it were a individual being causing confusion amount the scientist. While he said this the waken pair looked around in the dark place that became interesting since they looked away to not be seen to say mean things about his story. The being says this restating that this is his home and created life style to live in.

Stan was about to ask a serious question but was interrupted by a question." How do we know you're speaking the truth? Are you a demon as that horrible thing?" asked Evanna who looked angry about a creation that release armies of demons over the planet as they were in the camp just hour ago. "We know that Chaos is real, and that it created lots of damage to our homes. It started a whole new war after we finished our own World War III. We barely had enough spiritual believers to fight them off in Korea before we started to escape in hope of killing many of them off before we can deal with our capturers. And you talk like he was not a big deal?"

"**I am truly sorry to hear that my brother caused your world to break the shift of power and unleash his evil on to your lands. I created him to be my opposite to keep me in check. For the first million years it went smoothly. Our greatest success was making a universe together."** He points to the dark place around them. **"This is the realm we build with one touch of our** **hands. The home we both created to live as one, but mother disapproved my want. Then on from that day she said to create as many as we could that one lifetime. We did do what she asked, as each dimension we made we counted another universe in it. A total of ten dimensions with one added in each. We felt good at our work. Than mother forced us to work harder. We worked to keep the boarders aligned where we can keep going. After ten more we added enough to make it work as we dreamed of, but it crashed down without a protective holder. We made the tenth dimension a large string to hold the rest from overcrowding the rest we worked on. The first ten were the last ten dimensions from the line dimension where everything is crowded in one line.**

**I built a domain since we needed to enforce some stability. We made leaders and other beings to watch over the dust as it cold over time. We went on and made three more charted areas as the one we made for mothers liking. As we finished mother went berserk on us. Creating and releasing her dark creatures to attack our creations. We forced our pawns and titled beings to fight or us. We lost nearly half to mothers forces. But as one fell an explosion went off in each universe. I watched in the death of my creations came something that my mother would not have."**

"What was it?" asked the curious Evanna. She leaned in away from the others to hear the being say more. The rest nodded to get the rest of the story done.

"**It was the energy that I made known as dust. I allowed my mother to kill off my men to take her on with my brother. We fought desperately to take her down. It was years before I was able to stop her, millions of years. I just watch her change form and left to hide from me and Chaos. I was glad she stopped, but at the cost my brother turned different from both light and dark. Now I only hear bad news from him from my children and my successor. I now have a champion to deal with my brother before he can cause any more damage to my creations. The light is all I have left in any realm what so ever. I just need someone of good intensions to v=create an army to fight off his before my mother knows of us fighting. Harry will you be my arm and hand to my sword and aid?" **asked the being as he stood back up to look at him.

Harry thought to himself and wanted to do something for him. He said to himself he will not help this thing but knew he had to help otherwise he will never leave the realm to go home. "If I say yes I can chose any one to join?"

"**Anyone, long as you don't risk your home realm to be destroyed, then what use of my power hope and dream to you is it?" **The being said to him as it moved to walk away.

"I will do it. I will be your champion. If I get these guys as my generals." Harry said to the being.

"**Deal. Okay now we may begin your training if you want or you can go get your army first. Whichever way, but you have a decade in your world time. I will hear from you again Champion. Oh, one more thing." –Snap-** The being snapped his fingers. The effect made the six scientists look at each other as they felt their skin recede back into them and made the group of forty year olds back into a younger look. "Seems as you all need to be young in order to gain the trust of those you seek now am I right?" now speaking in a normal tone of voice. "Now be gone, I have to practice with my human manor if you all do not mind. I have to pick clothing for myself." He changed into an Englishman with a fitting suit. "Here we are. I will send you to the first place you wish to go to my champion."

Not bothering to let anyone speak he looked into Harry's eyes. There he sees something quiet amusing. "Okay you may mess with other Universes besides your own. Long as you do not make anyone stronger then yourself. Clear?" the being said as he threw his hand in the air opening a portal with easy. "Just don't die!" he yells as he sees his warriors leave screaming as they flew into the portal so fast.

All Harry could do was screaming as his body began to heat up going through the portal. "Guys don't run or hide. The place I thought of was a game world." He admitted to his comrades.

"Bloody hell you idiot!" Before he could say anymore, Stan asked, "Which game are you talking about?"

"Just trust me we need this one guy to help me get someone powerful." Harry said as the group came out of the spinning transporter. They landed on soft material that was grassy. The group than got up looking for any sights of life. In their search they see a castle in the distance. The group then sees another group appear from nowhere as they did but further away from them. "That one. The blond guy with the energy sword."

ZZZZZZZZZZ

(Five minutes before in another realm.)

"**Stop your useless assaults against the unavoidable. Watch me burn your existence to dust as I reverse time." **A large red four armed being with red wings said as he pulse dark waves at ten human looking beings. **"Watch as you fail at stopping me from recreating this everlasting cycle once more." ** He stood on an island with lava surrounding his area as far as the eye could see. It was hot beyond compare. A lone throne sat behind him with more large swords he could wield. He held his upper hands out to the beings as he spoke his last words.

As the red large being raise his swords he had in his lower hands, the ten beings pulled out their crystals. They raised their crystals high above their heads. In unisons they chanted, "The light may lose but we will not yield to darkness. Let the crystals reseed your power." With the last words spoke light around the beings began to build up fast. Both light and dark clashed against each other taking the land in color of each to the horizon.

"We will not allow Chaos to take the beginning of time or anything of our realm again. We will not allow you to raise another army to rule us." A warrior in the front said as he pushed hard forward making the dark to move back slowly. "We will be victorious!" the warrior began to move his shield from his hip to his front. With one motion he grabbed his shields rope and pulled his sword out. Pushing forward without losing momentum, he yells again. "SHIELD Of LIGHT!" a force with spikes pushed at the creature longer then spears should reach without being thrown. He forced a lot of energy to push at the red being known as Chaos. "I know I cannot kill you but at least you would be weak enough to not try anything for a long time." With that light shot through the magic and spiritual shield. Hitting the being hard with the power hard into his chest.

"**You may defeat me but it is too late. Chaos-Amite…!" **He paused with the final raised of his hand stretched toward the beings.** "Destruction!" **with the final word, the world began to shatter. The beings ran back from Chaos in hope to escape his attack. **"There is no escape. I will take you all with me to the Oblivion that is being made from our feud." **With the final words the light began to swirl around the group of ten beings. **"What? No! Cosmos they are mine now!" **Chaos roared as his attack charged faster now unable to stop the attack. The warriors left with no bad injuries then sword cuts or stabs. Chaos was left standing in the word of darkness. "**I am alone once more." **As the attack began he felt glad he was once alone. He felt the power swell up. **'**_**I think I should leave to rain terror on another realm before I return here. Hum since I am older then everyone in this realm. I think I will see my son Sheogorath before I make this realm mistake me for my mother again. Ha, so much fun to mess with the misfortunate.**_**' **With a small smirk he felt his explosion take his body and the small dark he possess.

As the warriors felt the pull to leave, they all thought that they were in heaven after landing in soft grass around them. They questioned if they did die or simply re begin their journey at another area unexplored. They move in a formation of defense. The group began to relax after they felt no threat of any kind. The being next to the warrior who blasted Chaos with his shield walked closer to him. "Finally it is alright. We would not be expecting him again for another thousand years. It will happen again, but we will be ready right?" he asked him.

"Firion? You resemble me quite a lot. I hope you are one of my kin after I gain my memory back before all this." The warrior said as he lifted an arm and extended it to his shoulder. In a light but firm grip he held him close. "I hope we get to see each other again, but without wars or trouble my friend."

At seeing this Firion smiled. "Thank you, Phoenix. I hope with our timeline difference that you are my grandfather." He did the same motion. They all look at each other before Firion let go of Phoenix's shoulder," I hope we all have the same blood to be the great warriors we all turned out to be. I do hope we are one once more in the next cycle."

Everyone around him began to feel the heartwarming feeling. Terri moved over to Cecil and hugged him then everyone came into a big hug. Even dragging in Phoenix into in. the warriors all looked at each other. Phoenix, Firion, the Onion knight Cobalt, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and finally Tidus.

The people all began to talk among themselves chatting victory and final grand happiness. They then noticed the six similar group people with look of shock and awe. They all stared at each other, waiting to make the first move. Harry raised his hands and made the gesture that there was no threat. The warriors all eased up, than move over cautiously. The group began to look at each other sizing up the other. Harry stared at the leader while Phoenix looked backed. Both men stared at the other with calculations in their eyes. Harry first extended his hand out to him.

In Phoenix's head, he began to question if these people were similar to them or enemies from another timeline. He looked on trying to see if he can find something odd or dark of them. He sees Harry reach out to him with his hand out. He quickly bows then slowly reaches out. He grasps his hand feeling it harden with its own grip. He grips back with his own force. '_I suppose we can ask them if they can speak my language._' "Excuse me but I don't greet myself unless you tell me yours first."

"Harry Yellowhair sir, it is an honor to finally meet the first Warrior of Light. In person I mean." Harry stares at his longest favorite character of all FF games. He was so excite but tried to not show much. The man who fixed time and stopped a flawed bewilder mistake in gaming history. Well there were three others in the mixed but he knew that his guy was the one to lead the others through the hardship and pains. The first person to face Chaos even if he can't remember it himself.

Phoenix was seeing truth and parts of it to. He looks deep to see what more he could find before he lets go. Seeing a large being and other unexplainable events, he thought that Cosmos pulled him and his comrades into this mess so he could take a while to rest. He thinks about other nonsense before he felt his hand go up and down. He looks back to feel that he was holding hands still. Letting go after the fourth shake he asked. "So where how do you know my name exactly?"

"Well I have known of you since ii was a baby. Your ga- Oomph!" Harry was punched so hard in the back by Shanna. He spins to start crap with her but she grabs his ear and drags him to the back. "Ow what was that for? I was going to tell him that he was my favorite game charac-"Wamp!

"Will you stop and think stupid. We are in a game and we don't want to lose whatever it is you want by saying he is just made up." Shanna whispers to him as she had he face in his trying to keep him out of view of the others. "We need to keep this traveling thing quiet got it buster?" she was holding him so close to him he was blushing mad.

"You know you beat me up more than those guys right. Why do you pick on me more?" Harry asked as he felt his head began to cycle blood through faster.

"Ack! Shut up idiot!" the now blushing Shanna said as she hit him downward. "Just don't give us away by just saying we are from another-"

"Timeline." finished Phoenix as he walked over to them.

"Yes. Yes we came from the far future. We traveled back in time to get that blond guy." Harry said as he moved from Shanna's death grip. "I'm so sorry sir I was just to forward and forgot about my difference."

"It is okay Harry. I know by the way you are different. You see we are all related and I got to know of these wonderful people behind me and I respect them for their strength and good hearts. I understand that they are my descendants after i, hum you know." He blushed at the thought that he will end up thinking that in just a few years. He was only eighteen when he left home and two years of adventure to it with a dimensional jump through a final battle white out to find his memories. Yeah he went through a lot and earned the right to know about his own mother Cosmos in the end, and why she favored him.

Harry understood clearly, he had the same problem before and he ended up with two Brazilians after a keg party. He didn't want to remember the bad thing to his childhood friend the next morning. He just remembered lots of pain in that area for weeks before he had it sober. Harry chuckles, and looks to Phoenix. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will be fine." He then moves to the person he wanted to be a part of someone's life. "You are Tidus correct?"

"Yeah, I am a fast person that can beat evils ass any day of the week. You need something from me?" Tidus asked with his energy blade on his shoulder standing in his goofy pose.

"Why yes of course. I just need you to have a child with a Namikaze in the lands of shadow country." Harry said as he got serious. He didn't really think of a plan but knew he had to get him with that woman before Jiraiya of Naruto does. '_I hope I can get that woman to be Tidus' wife before that Ero makes her pregnant._'

"What? You serious? I mean why? I can't do such thing on the right get go. And besides she could be some different type of person I might dislike or not get along with. I mean I mean." Tidus began to blush with lots of stuttering and opposing to the gesture. "I can't become someone's father I mean. I can't. I don't want to be rude or anything that is beyond normal means. I just want to get home to someone I care about and not go on through this."

"All I can get is some sperm and then I can give it to that person so you don't have to have a problem and other problematic events okay?" Harry began to explain but knew he had to get that DNA somehow. "I just need to get that from you that are all."

"Are you sure? I mean I could but, I just need some time to do so. I mean sperm donate." Tidus began to wonder why it would be such a big deal to give some sperm to help him right. He didn't really want to begin some sort of cloning process on him than follow with the others. '_Should I trust them with this? I don't really know if it is possible. I know doing this kind of thing does come with a price_.'

"I don't mean to be mean but to tell a truth it will be of good usage for all of you. It will grow your family and that will lead the light to grow strong and expand through the worlds over. I just need yours so it won't because time laps problems and mix conspiracy." Harry said as he tried to sound nerdy so they would forget it faster. Harry felt his own brain turn smart as he slowly lost self-conscious. '_If I keep this up I won't remember where I'm at, god hope this works._'

The twist in his words confused the others but not the Warrior of light. He listened in on the big circle of words that didn't flow right. '_He wants the sperm for a reason but for what? I have to keep him here long enough to get him to explain his reasons to me. He just went on about the same not saying circle better act fast._' "So I hear that you are from another timeline. May I ask which time are you from here in our realm?"

'_Sh*t I can't believe that he was noticing my ramble.' _ Harry began to gain his normal attitude back but with a small sign that he was embarrass from being noticed to fast. "Well I just need to it so someone may be born with the blood of light in him so he would not turn dark hearted. I just don't want him to turn his life into something he would regret before I can intervene with him at his age I have to meet him in."

"Who is this person that you want with my descendant's blood in? That is all I ask is who?" '_This better be worth letting him take it so he can let me thank my kin so I can contact mother before I go home myself._' Phoenix began to see the impactions of his descendants as they began to talk about their own friends and homes they had before they were pulled from their respectful final battles.

Harry began to feel heavy as he began to think why he is doing this for. He doesn't want to think but he began to think of his family and beloved friends and everyone that made him who he is now. He felt sad that he lost many people for their own ignorance and stupidity. He was once stupid and arrogant before he took something that was not his. He stood still waiting for someone to tell him he is asleep and wake up for this beautiful place and return to his life as a stupid child or teenager, but he felt nothing happen. As he began to think about it all again but faster as he did when he didn't believe anything he did or had little to no memory of doing anything aware of it. His mind raced with all the things he done and did to get from where he thinks he is at and what he didn't fully think was real.

He thought of the concentration camp and how he didn't really eat or drink the poisonous foods and dirty water, to his high school life that zoomed by without paying attention to his girlfriend's dress or anything about his relationship he was pushed into after being dumped by someone he really wanted to be with. He began to think about all the family he lost from the time he was born to his own mother's death during the world war with everything alive. His mind counted all the funerals he attended and the people he wishes to pay respects to when he was in Florida. He began to tear up in his left eye. His mind stopped when he remembered the girl he was with died in Florida because of the Russian attack. He didn't want to remember that one. He could barely stand as his wounds started to stress his body out.

Harry began to waver and shake. Evangeline ran to his side as he held her. He cried softly as he registered what he just done. He believes that he finally lost his humanity to play a stupid game where he didn't even last an hour at it. He knew he has to save his world and the ones he will interact with. He just finally cried after years of holding in the pain. His friends cried or have cried in front of him, he was there for them all, but this time they all won't be there for him. His mind continued to stream off and on to where he thought of the time he last cried. His mothers' funeral, twenty-six years ago. He was forty-seven. He was a middle aged man with military thinking stratifies, love experience, watched as his childhood crushes grown up with their own kids and such. He didn't want kids. He just accepted that he would be alone the rest of his life. Till he met someone in Florida before his mom passed. He began to cry hard. Thinking about the person he just had lost months after he lost his mother. He never cried for her till now. What kind of person does that? Was he really this insane to ignore them all to be a champion?

Harry within the five minutes lost his mentality and strength to stay this barrier blocked and held his own status without being seen as weak for so long. Harry felt a soft hug that took his thought away from all that. He sees Evangeline holding him. She doesn't have a look of the old bat he met ten years ago, but one of her former dark beauty she hid from the world. He hugs her back he begins to think why he wants the sperm for. 'Oh Minto Namikaze.' "Yes," Harry wipes away the tears that finally flowed out of his dried eyes. "It is Minto Namikaze; he is one of the parents of someone I need in my army. I wish to build." Harry felt lighter as he stood on his own. "The truth is I come from another realm and timeline. I just want to save the worlds that have light and kind hearted people. I just don't want them to die off as my world is facing as we speak. I contacted the father of all creations. I believe he is known as the Almighty One."

Everyone heard this, they all look to him and they felt his ambition take form of bravery to do something they wanted to do. "The darkness is taking over everything in our home realm and I just want to keep it from falling apart. I don't want it to fall. If my world falls the next ones are those that are connected to it through scientific means. We are all living and we all know we exist by them the gods and other creators of us and those near us. I want to help keep us alive to see the peace we all had before war and madness from it. Death and other dark lords want it so to be balance. Life and Death. We need balance in order to maintain perfect function. Sure we can goof off to have the thrill of fun to feel alive. We just need to have equal madness in order to be ourselves. The battles you all went through in your homes just to hold that balance in place to do what you like. Than the fight with Chaos to keep it from ruining the splendid joy of peace. We can't be alive if it was not for these interferences. I know we have a small chance but I don't want the darkness to darken us because we are made from light. I want the all those alive to stay alive long enough to enjoy the life they have. So please I just need that. I will ask for help later in the coming events and problematic things to come." Harry finish as the other warriors looked to him as they did for Cosmos. They all nodded in response.

Tidus walks forward. "Okay I understand clearly. I just need to find a place to do my thing." He said as he got up and walked over. Digging in her pockets Shanna grabbed a test tube with a cork in it. She pops the cork and hands both items to him. Tidus takes the things and left to masturbate in privacy.

XXXXXX

**The End of chapter two**

**Author note; Sorry I got some what personal but I didn't think of anything as details to say the least. But I got it done to show that I want to get this story moving. Even if it is slow pace. I don't want any flamers or such horrible act of bad words toward me please. **

**As for Harry he is a family name for two relatives sadly not my own name. I am related to Two Harrys' as you all would say. But it is true I have lots of family. There are my cousins from my aunts and uncles my mother's siblings. Then her cousins from my grandparents' siblings, them again the grandparents. Than my friends than all the friends to my family. That is clearly over thousands of people alone. I only remember nearly two thousand of their names. The rest I forget easily for they are simple names. **

**The category I believe is supernatural so I have to change that when I can. I dated sixteen girls in my time, but I am only seventeen, 17 okay. I just think too much and want to share my world to those that think like me. I know there is like near less than 5% of today's population left that think like me, but 2% of that 5% are locked up or drugged up to even speak for themselves. A fifth of that 5% is teaching others about this in hopes to pass the knowledge on. The other 2% of 5% are hiding or dying off from the inside out. Me I just want to share this before the government declare all insane people to be executed for our belief.**

**There are many nonbelievers that put me down but I will not falter to their hurtful beatings. I guess I'm emotionally weak because I can't get over a relationship till half a year later even if I'm with someone else. So yeah drama comes to me even if I don't want it. It is weird but I guess that is life.**

**As a child I just watched what went on so yeah I was day dreaming a lot when I was trapped inside because I can't when mosquitoes swarmed the 'wash' near my grandparent's homes. We have irrigations for crops to farm and when those were running we played with no care but made sure no snake came to close.**

**Yeah life on the reservation is a lot different than city life. I'm glad I got to live in open area with so many people that seemed nice. I just want to be accepted for my belief before I die but that will take time I hope. Well I do act stupid even now I try to write out what is needed but I get carried away by adding he said it with a chuckle or hyper abuse tone HA AH Ha ha, hee. Yeah.**

**I don't think it is far to be an outcast but what else am I to people that want something in return. I don't really know but I try to be me. Okay enough of me complaining I end this author note.**

**Review and favor this story to keep growing and update. Please please help me out so I can get notice a little more. Please Do Please :').**


End file.
